Teen Powers
by Akasha damned
Summary: This is my story about the childern of the charmed ones. Sorry about leaving this story in limbo so to speak but fixed the chapters I already had up and I'm continuing to write more so tell me what you think.
1. Chris

**Teenage Powers  
**  
_Disclaimer: This story is based on charmed and include all the main characters from the show (these characters do not belong to me) and a lot of my own. _

Note: This chapter is based around Chris though I plan to go into all the charmed kids... some separate chapters and others may tie together in some. _Chris is in normal high school because he choose to go there, may be explained in future chapters. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_**  
"Hey Chris," his friend said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh hey," he said, Chris had his mom's brown hair, and his father's blue eyes, but his personality was all his own. His brown hair was to his ear lobe in front and a little longer in the back, he was wearing a black t-shirt, army jacket, black pants, and boots.

"What planet were you on?" the guy asked.

"Huh? I was just thinking," Chris said with a glazed over look in his eye.

"You were thinking about Kylie," the boy said laughing.

"Shut up mark no I wasn't!"

"Sure," Mark said, "I wanted to tell you there's a new girl."

"So what why should I care," he said walking down the hall.

"She's hot!"

"Your like a dog in heat though," he said laughing.

"See for yourself dumbass," Mark said pointing to a young girl who was at her locker. She had long dark hair, was thin, a little shorter than him, and when she glanced at him with her piercing green eyes he felt weak.

"Your right she's hot," he said almost entranced with her every move.

"Then go for it," mark said smiling.

"But you saw her first," he said not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah but I have a date for tonight and you need to get over Kylie," mark said, "go for it."

"Thanks man," Chris said walking over to this new girl, "hey."

"Hey," she said looking at him with confusion and interest.

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Leandra."

"I hear your new here."

"You hear right," she said still looking at him.

"Well do you want me to show you around?"

"Um, some girl named kylie already offered," Leandra said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh."

"Leandra first thing you should know is don't talk to trash like him," kylie said coming up behind him.

"Bye Leandra," he said walking away disapointted.

"That was mean," Leandra said, "what did he ever do to you?"

"He likes me and that's bad enough," kylie said laughing, "lets go you can hang out with us."

"I don't hang around with bitches," Leandra said and walked off. She walked up to see Chris kicking a locker.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." he said now hitting his head off the locker.

"Now what did that poor locker ever do to you," Leandra said laughing.

"I thought you were going with kylie?" he asked looking at her trying not to smile to much.

"I don't like being associated with mean people, are you nice?" she said in a sweet tone and tilted her head at him.

"I am every nice," he said smiling, which made her smile.

"Then would you like to show me around then?" she said moving closer to him.

"Sure," he gulped.

"Hey Chris..." Mark said running up to Chris and Leandra as they walk down the hall.

"What?" Chris replied.

"Hey," mark said looking at Leandra, like he had just noticed her.

"Hi," she said laughing at him.

"Is there something you wanted Mark," Chris asked.

"Um yeah, but I'll tell you later," mark said glancing at Leandra again.

"If it's about me I don't care," Leandra said, "I'd like to know what's being said about me."

"Um... you got kicked out of your old school for doing it on the principle's desk," Mark said, "and you've been in trouble so much that your parents sent you to live with relatives.

Leandra laughed and said, "wow, that's interesting."

"Is it true?" Mark asked and Chris hit him.

"No it's not, but if you want to believe it go ahead," Leandra said, "but you should know, for one my parents are dead and two I left my old school of my choice, they wanted me to stay."

"You're an idiot Mark," Chris said pissed off and embarrassed.

"Sorry," Mark said a nervous expresstion crossing his face.

"It's okay," Leandra said, "like I said I don't care."

"Do you want to go?" Chris said to her.

"Sure," she said and smiled at him. Then the walked away.

* * *

"Leandra?" Chris said nervously. They were sat outside on the picnic tables.

"Yeah,"

"Want to hang out after school?" he asked and looked down as not to make eye contact.

"I'd love to," she said smiling.


	2. wyatt and prue

_Disclaimer: This story is based on charmed and include all the main characters from the show (these characters do not belong to me) and a lot of my own. _

Note: this chapter is based around Wyatt and Prue. Prue is phoebe's daughter. Both go to magic school.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wyatt!" a female voice yelled after him down the hall. Wyatt sighed and began to turn, he was sick of these people and the false respect for him. It seem that everyone loved him in magic school just because he was the son of one of the charmed ones.

"Prue," he said happily seeing his 12 year old cousin standing there. She was about 5' 6", with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and looked a lot like her mother.

"Happy to see me?" Prue said laughing, she knew hated the fake people, but he had made his choice to go to magic school and he wasn't about to admit he was wrong in that decision.

"You have no idea how happy I am that it's you," he said a smile across his masculine face. He look a lot like his father just not as clean cut, including his long curly blond hair that he hardly ever brushed, he had bright blue eyes, was never clean shaved, and his clothes were messy most of the time.

"Well we're leaving soon," she said smiling.

"I'm not," he replied and she looked at him, "I have detention!"

"Oh," she said laughing, "why this time?"

"It's not my fault the block don't work on me," Wyatt said letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah it blocks everyone else from using their powers on others in magic school," Prue said pouting.

"I think it has something to do with the white lighter part of him," Melanctha said coming up behind them. She was blond, with blue eyes, about 5' 9", she was very pretty, and was thin, most people called her Mel.

"Could be," Wyatt said thinking.

"Did you guys hear?" Mel asked with a sad look on her face.

"Hear what?" Wyatt and Prue said at the same time.

"Leandra's gone," Mel said looking really upset.

"What?" Prue said and Wyatt just looked down.

"She's been having these nightmares and she went missing yesterday," Mel said, noticing Wyatt wasn't making eye contact with her, "Wyatt, do you know where Leandra is?"

"Maybe," Wyatt said.

"You do?" Prue asked.

"I helped her get out," Wyatt said biting his lip, "she said it was important."

"Wyatt this is major," Mel said, "it's not like they can send her home this is going to be harsh."

"Sure they can send her home," Prue said, "they sent home Manda Walters."

"Yeah but she had a home," Mel said, we don't. We're wards' of the school."

"You are?" Wyatt said, him and Prue just looked at each other in shock.

"Yes we are and this stunt is going to cost her," Mel said, "and maybe even me."

"Sorry Mel," Wyatt said, "but maybe Leandra knows what she's doing."

"Mel come with me please," the headmaster said sternly.

"Coming," Mel said and began to walk, "told you."

"Sorry," Wyatt said and then Mel was gone, "what have I done now?"

"You help a friend," Prue said.

"Maybe," Wyatt said still doubting who his true friends are, " I better get going."

"See you later," Prue said and Wyatt walked off thinking to himself.

* * *

"Prue!" someone screamed to her.

"What?" she said turning around and seeing Joey there.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked smiling at her. He was three inches taller then her, had black hair, green eyes, was very handsome, and was athletic.

"Home," she said smiling back at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you don't live here like the rest of us," he said and his smile dropped and so did hers.

"Yeah," she said now feeling the pressure.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," he said and ran off, leaving her to feel bad.


	3. Rona, Griffin, and Jace

_Disclaimer: This story is based on charmed and include all the main characters from the show (these characters do not belong to me) and a lot of my own._

_  
Note: This chapter is about Rona, Jace, and Griffin. Rona is Piper's daughter, Jace is Phoebe's son and Griffin is Paige's son. They go to magic school but that isn't where they are now.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Pheobe and Piper were at the table drinking tea, when they heard a loud scream from the living. "The kids," Piper said and they ran into the living room. They got there in time to see a demon burst into flames.

"What's going on in here?" Pheobe asked the three childern in the room.

"Well..." Jace started.

"...there was a demon..." Rona went on.

"What happened to it?" Piper asked as nice as she could. She wasn't mad at them, just the demons.

"It burst into flames," Griffin said.

"How did it burst into flames?" Phoebe asked. The kids glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

"We're not mad, it was a good thing we just want to know what happened," Piper said.

"We don't know what happened," Jace sobbed.

"But..." Pheobe started but Piper grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Not the time," Piper wispered, "we'll check the book for the demon, to make sure nothing worse is coming."

* * *

"Thanks for covering for me you guys," Griffin said.

"You'd do it for us," Jace said smiling at his cousin.

"Don't worry," Rona said, "everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" Griffin asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Rona said.

"The question is how did you do that?" Jace asked Griffin.

"I don't know," Griffin said, "whatever they tell us about our powers, I don't think that was a good thing."


End file.
